In der Hitze des Gefechts
by Blueten-der-Rumtreiber
Summary: Lily lässt sich von James herausfordern. Während sie alles tut, um zu gewinnen, lernt sie einiges über sich, was sie nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. WIRD NICHT FORTGESETZT!
1. Folgenschwere Zusammenstöße

**A/N: **Hey zusammen! Diese Story ist eine Co-Produktion von mir und meiner Freundin. Das Plotbunny ist uns Freitag in Mathe gekommen (wo sonst ;)?). Wir hoffen, es gefällt euch...

Have fun!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Kapitel 1**

**Folgenschwere Zusammenstöße**

In Hogwarts herrschte seit Monaten gedrückte Stimmung. Voldemort war anscheinend unaufhaltsam auf dem Vormarsch und sogar der Direktor wirkte nervös. In den Gemeinschaftsräumen herrschte angespannte Stille. Lily Evans, die Schulsprecherin von Hogwarts, seufzte. Wenn doch nur alles anders gewesen wäre.

Tief in Gedanken versunken betrat Lily die Große Halle. Plötzlich wurde es um sie noch stiller und sie blickte auf. Alle starrten sie an. Oh Gott. Sie stand in Hotpants und einem knappen Top in der Mitte der Großen Halle, während alle sie anstarrten. _Oh Gott_, sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie das anhatte! Sie lernte immer gern in bequemer Kleidung, sie war nach den Hausaufgaben einfach zum Essen gegangen, ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken. Na toll, was sollte sie jetzt nur machen? Vom Slytherin-Tisch waren die ersten Pfiffe zu hören, daher drehte sie sich um und rannte aus der Halle hinaus. Als sie gerade die Tür aufriss und in den Flur stürzte, stieß sie äußerst hart mit etwas Hartem zusammen. Besser gesagt, mit jemand Hartem. Lily hob überrascht den Kopf und fand sich auf Augenhöhe mit Potters muskulöser Brust wieder. Verdammt, es stimmte also, dass Quidditch einen Effekt hatte...

Auch Potter starrte sie an. Der widerliche Kerl. Er hielt sie gemächlich auf Armeslänge und verschlang sie mit hungrigen Blicken, seine getreuen Anhänger im Kielwasser.

"Lily, sexy heute. Was ist der Anlass?"

"Ach, halt dein dummes Maul, Potter!"

"Ich wüsste gar nicht, wieso ich das machen sollte!"

Lilys Haut brannte, wo seine Blicke verweilten. Dass ihr immer so was passieren musste!

Mit einem wütenden Schnauben stemmte sie beide Hände in die Hüften, um zu demonstrieren, wie sauer sie war.

„Wart's ab, Potter", fauchte sie, „dir wird dein Gesabber irgendwann noch im Hals stecken bleiben!"

„Ich würde dir viel lieber ganz was anderes in den Hals stecken."

Lily wurde so flammend rot wie ihr Haar, als ihr klar wurde, was Potter andeuten wollte.

„Du bist echt das Letzte, _Potter_!"

„Die Letzten werden die Ersten sein, _Evans_."

„Du wirst höchstens der erste, den ich mit meinen eigenen Händen erwürgen werde!"

„Wenn du mich so dringend anfassen willst, nur zu. Du brauchst es nur zu sagen." Potter lächelte gelassen. Lily verlor sich für einen Augenblick in diesem Lächeln, bevor sie sich zur Ordnung rief.

_Er ist ein Widerling, Lily, vergiss das nicht!_

„Und ja, Evans: Ich werde der erste sein. Der erste, der dir beweisen wird, dass deine kratzbürstige Art nur aufgesetzt ist. Ich wette, ich kann dir beweisen, dass du mich tatsächlich anfassen willst." Er sah sie herausfordernd an. Lily hatte noch nie eine Herausforderung ablehnen können.

„Also gut, Potter. Du hast es so gewollt.

* * *

Soooo, wie findet ihr's so weit? Lasst es und doch bitte wissen ja? Einfach auf den kleinen Knopf unten drücken.

Das nächste Kapitel wird etwas länger, da geht's dann richtig zur Sache... ;) 


	2. Der Plan

**Kapitel 2**

**Der Plan**

Danke an unsere Reviewer!

Und weiter gehts...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lily konnte es nicht fassen. Potter und seine Kumpane waren längst weg, aber sie stand immer noch wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt im Korridor herum. Worauf hatte sie sich da nur eingelassen? Sie hatte sich tatsächlich auf ein Duell mit Potter eingelassen! _Dem_ James Potter! Dem berüchtigtsten Frauenhelden der Schule! Sie konnte es sich unter keinen Umständen leisten zu verlieren. Nicht dass sie verlieren würde, schließlich wollte sie nicht von Potter angefasst werden.

_Gib's zu, Lily, er sieht schon gut aus..._

_Von wegen, außerdem ist Aussehen nicht alles._

_Was heißt gut, er sieht umwerfend aus._

_Und das weiß er auch, das macht ihn ja so unausstehlich!_

_Du denkst doch nicht im Ernst an seinen Charakter, wenn er erstmal nah genug vor dir steht, dass dir sein Aftershave in die Nase steigt, oder?_

_Warum diskutiere ich hier überhaupt mit mir selbst? Dank Potter werd ich noch wahnsinnig..._

_Oh ja, allerdings... Ich weiß auch schon, auf welche Art..._

_Äh, hab ich mich gerade selbst beleidigt?_

Lily schüttelte sich, um sich aus diesem Alptraum aufzuwecken. Es war Zeit sich zusammenzureißen und sich einen Plan zu überlegen. Sie würde Potter seine Grenzen zeigen und wenn sie dabei sterben würde!

Er würde sicher alle Tricks versuchen. Er war dafür bekannt, dass er eine unwiderstehliche Anziehungskraft auf Mädchen ausübte. Sie durfte ihn nicht zu nah rankommen lassen... Am besten holte sie sich erstmal Rat von ihrer besten Freundin Lorienne.

Die junge Hexe stand vor dem großen Spiegel im Mädchenschlafsaal und sah Lorienne skeptisch an.

„Ich weiß nicht, ist das nicht etwas zu gewagt?", fragte Lily zweifelnd. Sie sah ihr Äußeres sehr kritisch. Nie wäre sie auf die Idee gekommen, dass sie zu den hübschesten Mädchen in ganz Hogwarts zählte. Was sie einfach als simples, unattraktives rotes Haar sah, war in Wirklichkeit eine seidige, flammend kastanienfarbene Pracht, die ihr in vollen Wogen auf die Schultern fiel. Sie fand sich zu schlicht, dabei brauchte sie überhaupt kein Make-Up für ihre reine, elfenbeinhelle Haut. Und was sie als lästige Polster verachtete, wurde von der männlichen Schülerschaft als Kurven angesehen, die sich genau an den richtigen Stellen befanden. Alle, die sie nicht schon allein deshalb anziehend fanden, wickelte sie mit einem Blick ihrer strahlend jadefarbenen Augen problemlos um den kleinen Finger. Jeder außer ihr selbst wusste das.

„Ach, Quatsch, Li. Du siehst toll aus! Jetzt hab dich nicht so. Potter soll schließlich leiden. Er muss doch sehen, was ihm entgeht, wenn du ihn abblitzen lässt.

Das andere Mädchen nickte, schon etwas überzeugter.

Es sah tatsächlich nicht schlecht aus, aber sie wusste nicht, ob sie sich trauen sollte. Lorienne hatte ihr was aus ihrem eigenen Schrank zur Verfügung gestellt. Sie war modisch selbstbewusster als Lily, die außerhalb des Schlafsaals sonst eher konservative Kleidung bevorzugte. Sie trug einen Schulrock, der etwas kürzer gezaubert war als es üblich war, was ihre langen Beine verführerisch herausstellte. Jedenfalls sagte Lorienne das. Dazu hatten sie ein rotes Top mit Spaghettiträgern ausgewählt, das ihre Figur an den entscheidenden Punkten umschmeichelte.

„Potter wird verrückt werden, wenn er dich sieht", schwärmte Lorienne. „Behalt die Sachen, dir steht das viel besser als mir." Lorienne übertrieb schamlos, wie so oft, wenn es um ihr Aussehen ging. Sie hatte hüftlanges honigblondes Haar, ein Gesicht wie ein Engel und eine Traumfigur. Neben ihr kam sich Lily vor wie ein kleines Schulmädchen. Was sie ja auch war...

Lily beäugte sich noch mal kritisch. Das Top war unter ihrer Brust geschnürt, so dass es ihren Busen üppiger erscheinen ließ, als er eigentlich war. Es machte schon was her... Aber damit in die Öffentlichkeit?

Schließlich ließ sie sich doch überreden und testete ihr neue Waffe gegen Potter gleich beim Abendessen.

Wie erwartet, war ihr die Aufmerksamkeit aller in der Halle für den Rest des Abends sicher. Zuerst fühlte sie sich etwas unsicher, aber sie hob das Kinn, straffte die Schultern und feuerte sich innerlich an und schon bald gefiel ihr ihre neue Rolle gar nicht mehr so schlecht. Auch auf Potter hatte sie offensichtlich die erwünschte Wirkung. Er konnte den Blick nicht von ihr los reißen. Er sah sie auf eine Weise an, die ihr schon fast unheimlich war.

Mit einem etwas mulmigen Gefühl, wenn auch hochzufrieden mit sich, ging sie nach dem Essen zurück zu ihrem privaten Schulsprecherzimmer. In Momenten wie diesen wünschte sie sich, sie würde immer noch mit ihren Freundinnen im Gryffindor-Turm wohnen. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich beobachtet. Aber das musste sie sich einbilden... Oder nicht?

Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte etwas, nur um sicherzugehen. An der Biegung in den Flur, an dem ihr Zimmer lag, stellte sie fest, dass sie mit ihrem Gefühl Recht gehabt hatte. Sie ging gerade um die Ecke, als sie in jemanden hineinlief. Schon wieder. Sie taumelte zurück und sah sich Potter gegenüber.

„Na, Lily, wohin so eilig?"

„Irgendwohin, wo du nicht bist", antwortete sie giftig.

Er sah sie schon wieder mit diesem unheimlichen Blick an.

„So abweisend? Und ich war mir sicher, du hättest dieses Outfit speziell für mich angezogen." Der Schwarzhaarige grinste anzüglich.

Lily ärgerte sich grün und blau, denn eigentlich hatte dieser Schleimbeutel damit auch noch völlig Recht.

„Ooooh, Lily", säuselte er, „tugendhaftes Erröten steht dir aber gut."

Lily kochte vor Wut. Von wegen tugendhaft. Dieser arrogante Idiot, dem würde sie es zeigen. Jetzt erst recht!

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass meine Kleidung mit dir zu tun hat?"

„Ach komm schon. Unter normalen Umständen wärst du viel zu prüde, um so was zu tragen." Er trat so dicht an sie heran, dass sie instinktiv einen Schritt nach hinten ging. Dadurch war sie zwischen ihm und der Wand eingesperrt. Grinsend nutzte er diese Situation sofort zu seinem Vorteil.

Wieder stieg ihr sein Aftershave in die Nase.

„Lily..."

„Potter..." Lily gab sich alle Mühe, ihre Stimme fest klingen zu lassen, aber es fiel ihr immer schwerer, sich zu konzentrieren. Dieses Aftershave hatte irgendwie eine hypnotischew irkung. Wahrscheinlich hatte er extra irgendwas reingemischt, damit er beim Aufreißen erfolgreicher war. Potters Gesicht war plötzlich nur noch Zenitmeter von ihrem entfernt. Lily schluckte.

„Du zitterst ja richtig."

Lily schnaubte. „Ich schüttele mich vor Ekel."

„Du kannst dich kaum noch beherrschen, was? Gib doch zu, dass schon deine Finger jucken, weil du mich am liebsten einfach packen würdest und..."

„...dich wiederholt an die nächstbeste Wand klatschen." Lily lächelte zuckersüß. „Das einzige, was ich im Moment packen möchte, ist mein Zauberstab." Leider kam sie an den beim besten Willen nicht heran, denn Potter hatte sie so in die Ecke gedrängt, dass sie die Tasche ihres Umhangs nicht erreichen konnte.

„Oh, du kannst gerne meinen haben." Wieder dieses triumphierende Grinsen. „Er ist in einwandfreiem Zustand. Sieh ihn dir wenigstens mal an, bevor du nein sagst." Er beugte sich so nah an ihr Ohr, dass sie seine Lippen sie berührten, als er sprach. „Diese Wette hab ich schon so gut wie gewonnen."

Damit drehte er sich abrupt um und ließ sie schwer atmend stehen. Er war schon fast um die Ecke, als Lily endlich ihre Sinne alle wieder bei sich hatte.

„Hey, Potter!"

„ Möchtest du doch meinen Zauberstab sehen?" Er zwinkerte ihr frech zu, aber sie sah inzwischen nur noch rot.

„Nein danke, lass mal stecken." Bevor er ihr die Worte im Mund herumdrehen konnte, fuhr sie fort. „Wir haben noch gar nicht darüber gesprochen, was ich kriege, wenn ich gewinne."

„Wenn du gewinnst?" Potter sah aus, als könne er sich das nicht in seinen absurdesten Träumen vorstellen.

„Das glaubst du ja nicht im Traum. Aber bitte. Wenn du wider Erwarten gewinnst und mich nicht bis zu den nächsten Ferien freiwillig angefasst hast, dann garantiere ich dir, dass ich dich nie wieder ansprechen werde. Wenn ich gewinne, hab ich meinen Preis ja automatisch."

„Wenn ich gewinne, Potter, dann krieg ich deinen Besen."

„W-wa-was?", stotterte der Schulsprecher entsetzt. Lily grinste boshaft. Jetzt hatte sie ihn. Seinen heiß geliebten Besen abgeben zu müssen, würde ihn so richtig fertigmachen. Er würde leiden wie ein Hund!

„Wenn du dir so sicher bist, sollte das doch kein Problem, oder? _Potter_?" Das letzte Wort betonte sie besonders übertrieben, um ihn zu ärgern.

Er fing sich schnell wieder. „Wie du willst. Abgemacht." Er wandte sich ab und ging den davon. Über die Schulter rief er ihr noch zu: „Du wirst mich anflehen, dich ranzulassen, wart's nur ab!"

Lily stampfte wutschnaubend zurück ihr Zimmer, entschied sich dann aber doch um und ging zum Gryffindor-Turm. Sie musste sich dringend mit Lorienne beraten.

Ihre Freundin wollte natürlich sofort alle Details von Lily wissen, als sie hörte, dass Potter sie im Flur abgefangen hatte.

„Das hat er gesagt?" Die Blonde hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen.

„Das ist nicht witzig, Lori", zischte Lily.

„Ent-entschuldige", keuchte Lorienne, „du hast recht. Aber... ‚Willst du meinen Zauberstab sehen'? So was Bescheurtes hab ich ja noch nie gehört!"

„Schscht! Nicht so laut!" Lily gestikulierte wild, damit ihre Freundin nicht noch den gesamten Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie aufmerksam machte.

Lorienne fiel um ein Haar vom Stuhl, als sie erneut losprustete. „Das schreit nach Sofortmaßnahmen."

„Und die wären?" Lily war komplett ratlos. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, Potter gar nicht erst an sich ranzulassen und dann hatte sie sich doch sofort von ihm in einem dunklen Korridor in die Ecke drängen lassen. Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können?

„Das ist doch ganz einfach. Am besten beweist du ihm, dass du nicht an ihm interessiert bist, indem du dich für jemand anderes interessierst."

Lily dachte einen Moment darüber nach. Natürlich. Potter hatte automatisch verloren, wenn sie einen anderen hatte. Dann würde er einsehen müssen, dass sie an ihm keinerlei Interesse hatte. Aber wer kam dafür in Frage? Es konnte nicht einfach irgendwer sein, es musste überzeugend sein. Am besten wäre jemand, mit dem sie Potter gleichzeitig noch eins auswischen konnte..."

„Fandest du nicht schon immer Remus so nett?" Lorienne hatte offenbar ihre Gedanken gelesen.

„Er ist sogar sehr nett. Und er ist richtig süß..."

„Dann frag ich mich, worauf du eigentlich wartest."

Ja, Potter würde schon sehen, dass sie von _ihm_ nichts wollte...


	3. Auf in den Kampf

Hallo alle miteinander! Das hat leider seeehr lange gedauert, aber wir waren voll im Stress... Tausend Dank für eure süßen Reviews! knuddel Wir hoffen euch gefällt das nächste Kapitel!

Viel Spass!

* * *

**­Kapitel 3**

**- Auf in den Kampf -**

Es war leichter gesagt als getan. Remus war die meiste Zeit mit Potter unterwegs, da bot sich selten eine Gelegenheit, ihn allein anzutreffen. Und wenn es nicht Potter war, dann war entweder Black dabei oder Peter. Es war zum Verzweifeln. Ihn beim Frühstück anzusprechen, stand sowieso außer Frage. Sie behielt ihn nach dem Unterricht im Auge, aber vergebens. Seine Freunde waren immer in der Nähe. Sogar in die Bibliothek ging er nicht alleine.

Beim Abendessen kam ihr endlich die Eingebung, auf die sie so lange gewartet hatte. Remus war Vertrauensschüler, wie sie! Sie musste nur mit seinem Partner für die abendliche Patroullie tauschen und schon würde sie ihn ganz für sich haben. Noch dazu wäre das eine Methode, die überhaupt keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde. Niemand würde es seltsam finden, dass die beiden Vertrauensschüler aus Gryffindor gemeinsam abends die Flure kontrolierten. Voll neuer Zuversicht beeilte sie sich, mit dem essen fertig zu werden.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Der Tausch war schon fast zu einfach gewesen. So wartete sie jetzt also nervös am Fuß der Treppe zum den Schlafsälen der Jungen, um Remus abzufangen, damit sie gemeinsam losgehen konnten.

„Hey, Lily, wartest du auf mich?"

Lily stöhnte. Potter. Natürlich.

„Tut mir sehr leid, Potter, aber ich gerade habe ich überhaupt keine Zeit." Sie warf sich die Haare über Schulter und schritt Richtung Tür, doch Potter war nicht so leicht ab zu schütteln.

„Sag bloss, du hast ein _Date_, Evans." Er grinste anzüglich, ganz so als würde er das für völlig unmöglich halten.

Lily fühlte sich versucht, ja zu sagen, hielt es dann aber doch für besser mit der Enthüllung zu warten, bis ihr Plan weiter fortgeschritten war.

„Ich habe Patrullie, Potter. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest ..." Sie wandte sich wieder ab, aber gerade als sie gehen wollte, schlang Potter ihr von hinten einen Arm um die Taille und zog sie an sich. Ihr wurde siedentheiß, als sie pllötzlich so unerwartet an ihn gepresst dastand. Sie hoffte nur, dass er ihre Gänsehaut nicht bemerkte. Sie unterdrückte einen Schauer, als er sich nah an ihr linkes Ohr heranbeugte und ihr in einem (möchtegern) sexy Tonfall zuraunte:

„Zufällig weis ich, dass Remus heute dran ist. Du brauchst dich also nicht zu verstellen, Lilylein."

Lily kochte vor Wut. Nicht nur, weil Potter es irgendwie geschaft hatte, seine Hand unter ihr Top zu schieben und sie jetzt kreisend aufwärts gleiten ließ, sondern vor allem weil sie sich aus irgendeinem Grund nicht von ihm wegbewegen konnte. Sie war wie erstarrt.. Irgendwie legten seine Hände einen magischen Bann über sie. Fast _wünschte_ sie, seine Hand würden noch etwas höher rutschen. – Natürlich nur, damit sie einen Grund hatte, ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, die sich gewaschen hatte.

Sie dankte Merlin, dass Remus in diesem Augenblick die Treppe herunterkam und sie erlöste.

„Lily, da bist du ja. Wollen wir?"

Potter blieb der Mund offen stehen und seine Arme sanken schlaff an seinen Seiten herunter. Nicht zu fassen. Lily hatte also tatsächlich Rundgang. Er hätte schwören können, dass sie nur eine Ausrede suchte, um nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum sein zu müssen, weil sie sich selbst in seiner Gegenwart nicht traute. Um so besser. So würde das Spiel nur interessanter werden ...

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lily zermarterte sich das Hirn darüber, wie sie am besten zur Sache kommen sollte. Sie konnte schlecht sagen „Hey, Remus, ich fand dich schon immer süß. Was würdest du davon halten, wenn wir kurz einen Abstecher in den Besenschrank machen?" Sie schnaubte, ris sich aber schnell zusammen, als Remus sie merkwürdig von der Seite ansah. Ja, das würde sicher gut ankommen. Es reichte schon, dass sie es ansprechen musste. Sie hatte überhaupt keine Erfahrung in solchen Dingen. Aber von selbst würde er sicherlich nicht die Initiative ergreifen. Er war immer so zurück haltend. Und noch dazu dachte er, Potter hätte irgendeine Art Vorrecht auf sie. Es war zum Verzweifeln. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach auf Loriennes Rat hören und sie selbst sein. Sich einfach treiben lassen und die Gelegenheit beim Schopf packen, wenn sich eine ergab. Genau.

Das konnte ja heiter werden ...

Eine halbe Stunde, wärend der Remus versucht hatte, sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, später war Lily die Anspannung langsam gründlich unangenehm. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht entspannen. Sie musste immerzu daran denken, dass sie eigentlich vorhatte, Remus noch an diesem Abend zu küssen. Das Problem war nur, dass die Voraussetzungen nicht sehr günstig waren.

Als sie an der Bibliothek vorbeikamen, konnte Lily es schließlich nicht mehr ertragen. Sie musste ihren Plan endlich in die Tat umsetzen. Sie würde es Potter schon beweisen!

„Ich glaub ich hab da drinnen was gehört. Lass uns lieber mal nachsehen, wer da so spät noch ist." Damit steuerte Lily entschlossen auf die Tür zu und trat ein. Remus folgte ihr.

„Hm, ich hör nichts, Lily."

Sie ging noch ein Stück weiter und um ein Regal herum, so als würde sie eine Spur verfolgen.

„Ähm, nein. Jetzt ist es weg. Ich hab mich wohl getäuscht."

Remus stand genau hinter ihr. Sie standen in einer schattigen Ecke, die nur durch einen strahl silbrigen Mondlichts von einem der Fenster her erhellt wurde. Die Szene war perfekt. Wenn sie nur nicht so nervös gewesen wäre. Jetzt oder nie. Sie drehte sich abrupt um und tat so, als hätte sie nicht geahnt, dass er da stand. Natürlich stolperte sie mitten in ihn hinein. Sie stützte sich mit beiden Händen an seiner Brust ab und sank praktisch in seine Arme. Sie hob langsam den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen. Sie bemerkte, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte. Der Moment, den sie sich nur reglos anstarrten, schien ewig zu dauern.

_Los jetzt, Augen zu und durch!_, sagte sich Lily. Sie lente sich ein Stück weiter nach vorn und legte ihre Lippen auf seine.

Zuerst dachte sie, Remus wäre eingefroren. Er versteifte sich völlig und tat absolut gar nichts. Lily löste sich von ihm. Sie hätte heulen können. So peinlich war ihr noch nie etwas gewesen. Nicht nur dass sie ihn geküsst hatte, sie hatte sich ihm auch noch aufgedrängt und er interessierte sich ganz offen sichtlich nicht im geringsten für sie. Er stand nur wie eine Statue da.

„Entschuldige", murmelte sie mit zugeschnürter Kehle und rannte davon so schnell sie konnte.

Als sie im Flur war und die nächste Biegung umrundet hatte, ließ sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Soviel zu Lily, der großen Verführerin ... Das war ja ein ausgezeichneter Plan gewesen! Da konnte sie genauso gut gleich aufgeben und sich Potter gegenüber geschlagen geben!

Sie konnte jetzt unmöglich zurück nach Gryffindor. Sie wollte Lorienne nicht beunruhigen und wenn die sie jetzt so sah, würde sie garantiert glauben, es wäre wer weiß was passiert. Ganz abgesehen davon, was Potter denken würde. Der würde sich ins Fäustchen lachen ...

Nach kurzer Unschlüssigkeit entschied sie sich für ein heißes Bad und rannte zum Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler.

Als ihr die Lavendeldämpfe in die Nase steigen, ging es ihr gleich besser. Das augenblicklich einsetzende Gefühl der Entspannung wurde nur noch übertroffen, als sie sich bis zum Hals in das heiße Wasser sinken ließ. Langsam aber sicher fiel die gesamte Anspannung der letzten tage von ihr ab. Sie holte tief Luft und atmete dann langsam wieder aus. Das hätte sie schon viel früher tun sollen. Sie hatte zwar immer noch nicht die geringste Ahnung, was sie Remus sagen sollte, wenn sie ihn das nächste Mal traf, aber irgendwas würde ihr schon einfallen. Ihr fiel schließlich immer was ein. Das war nur der erste Versuch gewesen. Es gab noch jede Menge anderer Jungs in Hogwarts, mit denen sie sich verabreden konnte Es war sowieso eine idiotische Idee gewesen, sich ausgerechnet einen Freund von Potter aus zu suchen. Die Katastrophe war ja vorprogrammiert gewesen.

Mit diesen aufmunternden Gedanken war sie immer noch beschäftigt, als sie nach einer halben Ewigkeit aus dem Becken stieg und nach ihrem Handtuch tastete.

Sie hatte sich gerade in ihr Handtuch gehüllt, als sie von der Tür her ein Geräusch hörte. Ihr blieb fast das Herz stehen, als sie durch den Dampf hindurch Remus erkannte, der nur mit einem Bademantel bekleidet war.

„Lily ... äh ... die Tür war nicht verschlossen ..." stammelte er.

Oh nein! Das hatte sie in ihrer Hast vorhin total vergessen!

„Äh, ist schon gu, ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen." Ihr Gesicht brannte. Sie griff sich ihre Sachen und wollte sich an ihm vorbei nach draußen schieben, aber er griff nach ihren Arm.

„Lily ... es ..."

Sie blieb stehen, wante sich jedoch nicht um. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen. Jetzt hatte sie sich schon wieder zu Tode blamiert! Was Remus von ihr denken musste! Sie würde ihm nie wieder in die Augen sehen können! Er würde garantiert nie wieder ein Wort mit ihr-

Ihre Gedanken wurden abrupt unterbrochen, als Remus sie an sanft sich zog und ihre Lippen mit seinen bedeckte. Und dann konnte sie überhaupt nicht mehr denken. Ihr Gehirn hatte einen totalen Stromausfall. Der Berg Kleidung, den sie eben noch festgehalten hatte, fiel achtlos zu Boden.

Seine Hände glitten ihren Rücken hinauf bis zu ihren nackten Schultern und dann wieder hinunter, um ihre Tallie zu umfassen. Er hielt sie eng an sich gepresst, während seine Lippen leicht über ihre strichen. Einen Moment lang schien er zu zögern und ihre Reaktion abzuwarten. Immer noch wie vor den Kopf geschlagen ließ Lily ihre Hände nun ihrerseits unter seinen Bademantel gleiten und Remus atmete hörbar scharf ein. Sein Atem stockte und sein Blick verklärte sich. Lily lief bei diesem Anblick ein Schauer über den Rücken. Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass sie solche Macht über Remus hatte. Noch bis vor einer Sekunde hatte sie geglaubt, ihm nie wieder unter die Augen treten zu können. Und nun standen sie hier ...

Es versetzte ihr einen nervösen Stich, als ihr auffliel, dass Remus unter seinem Bademantel nichts weiter anhatte.

_Natürlich nicht, du Idiot, er wollte schließlich gerade baden!_, schaltete sich der letzte Rest ihrer rationalen Seite ein. Doch die war so schnell wieder vergessen, wie sie aufgetaucht war. Sie ließ ihre Hände auf seine Hüften gleiten und lehnte sich in seine Umarmung. Alles, damit er jetzt nicht aufhörte ...

Mit einem leisen Geräusch, das fast ein Wimern hätte sein können, senkte Remus seine Lippen wieder auf ihren Mund. Sie schmolz in seinen Händen, als sie seine Zungenspitze an ihrer Unterlippe spürte. Sie erwiderte die Geste eifrig und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Remus seine Zurückhaltung aufgab und sich dem Moment völlig ergab. Sein Griff um sie wurde fester und er zog sie so nah an sich wie es nur möglich war, während er an ihrer Unterlippe knabberte, bis Lily ihm willig Einlass gewährte. Als sich endlich ihre Zungen berührten, war es wie eine kleine Explosion. Lily hätte dieses Gefühl nicht mit Worten beschreiben können.

Irgendwie hatten sie ein paar Schritte zurück gemacht und Lily hatte jetzt die kalte, feuchte Wand im Rücken und Remus direkt vor sich. Nicht ein Haar hätte zwischen sie gepasst, während sie da standen und Remus seine Zunge mal spielerisch, mal fordernd jeden Winkel ihres Mundes erkunden ließ. Lily fühlte sich wie benebelt von der lustvollen Hitze, die sie durchströmte. Ein Schwal der Erregung durchfuhr sie, als Remus Finger ihr Handtuch lösten, das unbeachtet zu ihren Füßen landete. Mit einem mal wurde ihr schlagartig wieder bewusst, wie wenig Remus anhatte. Seltsamerweise störte sie das überhaupt nicht. Im Gegenteil. Sie konnte jetzt nicht aufhören, es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an. Sie presste sich an ihn und bemerkte dabei zum ersten mal, dass auch Remus offensichtlich von dem Ganzen nicht kalt gelassen wurde.

Plötzlich traf es sie wie ein Blitz. Ihr Plan funktionierte nicht nur, mehr als das. Er war außer Kontrolle geraten.


	4. Unerwartete Wendungen

A/N: Hey ihr Lieben, wir sind nicht tot! Danke für die Reviews, dafür lohnt sich die Arbeit!

Und weiter geht's...

* * *

**Kapitel 4**

**- Unerwartete Wendungen -**

Remus konnte kaum fassen, dass er tatsächlich hier war. Mit Lily. Lily Evans. Der Lily Evans, die er seit Jahren nicht ansehen konnte, ohne sofort rot anzulaufen. Der Lily Evans, die ihn regelmäßig zu einem stammelnden Idioten machte, ohne es zu merken. Die Lily Evans, die James gehörte ... Seinem besten Freund James. James würde ihn umbringen, wenn er je hiervon erfahren sollte.

Tausend Gedanken auf einmal liefen in seinem Kopf Amok, aber er hatte Schwierigkeiten, sich zu konzentrieren. Es war ein so gewaltiger Ansturm, dass er davon völlig überwältigt war. Er konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl von Lilys weichen Lippen unter seinen, um wieder in die Realität zurückzufinden. Er musste das hier beenden, solange es noch ging, bevor er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Bevor seine ausgeprägten Instinkte die Oberhand gewannen. Bald war Vollmond, da wurde es immer besonders schwierig, den Wolf in ihm im Zaun zu halten. Sämtliche Sinne waren zu dieser Zeit schärfer und das war in dieser Situation nicht gerade hilfreich. Nicht dass es unangenehm war ... aber er konnte das einfach nicht tun.

Und dann glitten plötzlich ihre Hände unter seinen Bademantel und berührten seine nackte Haut. Er spürte, wie sie sich ihm entgegenneigte und sich an ihn presste. Ihm blieb das Herz stehen, nur um dann einen Augenblick später die versäumten Schläge mit dreifacher Wucht wieder aufzuholen. Konnte das sein? Konnte Lily ihn tatsächlich auch mögen? War er mit seinen Gefühlen gar nicht allein? Er spürte, wie sie unter seinen Händen erschauerte, und bevor er seine Gedanken an James weiter verfolgen konnte, durchströmte ihn eine unbeschreibliche Hitze, als er mit den Fingerspitzen sanft über Lilys Gänsehaut strich. Jede Berührung versetzte ihm einen kleinen elektrischen Schlag. In diesem Moment wusste er, dass er diesen Kampf gegen sich selbst nicht gewinnen konnte. Er konnte genauso gut gleich aufgeben. Der dichte Dampf im Raum, der Duft von Lilys Kirschshampoo, der noch in der Luft hing, und das Gefühl von Lilys samtiger, noch leicht feuchter Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen machten ihn benommen.

Er näherte sich Lily wieder, diesmal jedoch mit neuem Selbstvertrauen. Er kostete ihre Lippen vorsichtig mit der Zungenspitze und ein erneuter Hitzeschwall durchfuhr ihn, als sie den Vorstoß erwiderte und ihn einlud, den Kuss zu vertiefen. Er ließ sich nicht lange bitten und zog sie an sich, so nah wie es physisch nur irgendwie ging. Er war so in Lilys weiche, feminine Wärme versunken, dass er gar nicht merkte, wie sie dabei langsam auf die Wand zutaumelten. Remus fühlte sich so lebendig wie noch nie in seinem bisherigen Leben. Er konnte einfach nicht genug von Lily kriegen.

Sie atmeten inzwischen beide schwer und es schien völlig natürlich zu sein, als er das Handtuch löste, das sie um sich geschlungen hatte, um sie direkter spüren zu können. Lily schien jedenfalls nicht das Geringste dagegen zu haben. Sie bäumte sich ihm entgegen und liebkoste ihn noch energischer. Ein Stromstoß durchfuhr ihn, als sie ihre Hände auf seine Hüfte legte und ihn an sich zog. In diesem Moment war er unendlich dankbar, dass er gerade hatte baden wollen. Nur sein Bademantel bildete noch eine – ziemlich spärliche – Barriere zwischen ihnen.

Ein nie gekanntes Begehren stieg in ihm auf, als er sich für eine Sekunde von Lily löste und seinen Blick über sie gleiten ließ, ihr leuchtendes Haar, ihre elfenbeinfarbene Haut, die jetzt mit einem rosigen Schimmer überzogen war und von all dem Dampf in der Luft feucht glänzte, ihre Brüste, die sich mit jedem heftigen Atemzug geradezu unwiderstehlich verlockend hoben und senkten, ihre schlanke Taille und die Rundung ihrer Hüfte, die in schier endlose elfenhafte Beine überging. Und erst diese Augen! Sie war wahrlich eine Göttin und sie wusste es nicht einmal!

Lily errötete tief unter seinem anerkennenden Blick, als er sich eine sandfarbenen Haarsträhne aus den Augen strich, was sie nur noch unwiderstehlicher machte. Mit einem halb ergebenen, halb hungrigen Laut senkte er seine Lippen auf ihre und sie vergaßen alles um sich herum, James und alle Probleme, die sie gerade verursachten. Selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, er konnte nicht an die Welt da draußen denken, solange Lily Evans vor ihm stand, eine Hand auf seiner Hüfte, um ihn an sich gepresst zu halten, und eine verzweifelt darum bemüht, neben ihren hitzigen Küssen das letzte störende Hindernis von seinen Schultern zu schieben.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Als Lily am nächsten Morgen im Gryffindor-Turm erwachte, war sie froh, dass Lorienne gestern nicht auf sie gewartet hatte, sondern schon schlafen gegangen war. So hatte sie sie nicht sofort mit Fragen löchern können. Sie konnte selbst noch nicht glauben, dass ihr Plan wirklich funktioniert hatte.

Sie nahm kaum wahr, wie sie aufstand und sich für den Tag fertig machte. In Gedanken kehrte sie immer wieder zur vergangenen Nacht zurück. Wie in Trance zog sie sich die weiße Bluse zum schwarzen Rock ihrer Schuluniform an, griff ihre Bücher für die erste Stunde und ging zum Frühstück. Erst als sie in die Großen Halle trat, wurde sie aus ihren Tagträumen gerissen, als Lorienne sie vom Tisch aus rief. Ihrem Gesicht war deutlich anzusehen, dass sie alle Einzelheiten wissen wollte. Dann sah Lily Remus neben Lorienne sitzen, auf seiner anderen Seite Sirius und daneben James. Sie erstarrte und ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als sie eine heiße Welle der Erinnerung überflutete.

_Sie war mit dem Rücken an die kühle Wand gepresst. Ihre Lider wurden schwer und flatterten schließlich zu, als Remus zärtlich an der zarten Haut zwischen Hals und Schulter knabberte. Ihre Brüste waren an seine Vorderseite gepresst, als sie sich halb von Sinnen vor Erregung unter seinen Liebkosungen wand._

Lily schrak zusammen, als sie Lorienne noch einmal nach sich rufen hörte. Sie war einfach geistesabwesend mitten in der Halle stehen geblieben. Wie peinlich! Zum Glück wussten die anderen Schüler in der Halle nicht, woran sie gerade gedacht hatte. Zumindest hoffte sie, dass man es ihr nicht ansehen konnte.

„Hi, Lori. Tut mir Leid, ich bin noch nicht ganz wach ..." Sie versuchte so überzeugend wie möglich zu lächeln und hoffte, dass man ihr die Nervosität nicht zu deutlich ansehen würde.

„Kein Wunder", grinste Lorienne, „war ja gestern ganz schön spät. Es ist wohl gut gelaufen, wie?" Sie schubste Lily mit verschwörerischem Grinsen an und kicherte. Lily wurde rot., denn ihr war das alles fürchterlich unangenehm. Bei Tageslicht betrachtet, war die ganze Sache nicht mehr so einfach wie sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie hatte ursprünglich gar nicht vorgehabt so weit zu gehen. Aber es war ihr alles so natürlich vorgekommen. Remus an sich gepresst zu spüren hatte in ihr ein Verlangen erweckt, dass sie bisher nur aus Loriennes Schundromanen gekannt hatte. Sie hatte diese überschwänglichen Beschreibungen von brennender Leidenschaft und so weiter immer für Schwachsinn gehalten, aber es war wie eine Droge gewesen, sie konnte einfach nicht mehr aufhören. Es hatte sich zu gut angefühlt, völlig anders als alles was sie kannte.

Remus so vor sich stehen zu sehen, nur in einem Bademantel, der kaum etwas verbarg, da er vorne nicht ganz geschlossen war, in der dampfigen Luft ... Die Hitze des heißen Bades war nicht die einzige gewesen, die sie gespürt hatte. Obwohl sie angestrengt nicht zu Remus hinüberblickte, konnte sie ihn nur zu deutlich vor sich sehen. Wie er sie angesehen hatte, als er sich zu ihn hinab gebeugt hatte ... Noch nie hatte sie jemand so voller Lust angesehen. Sie war in diesem Blick förmlich ertrunken...

_Die Hitze zwischen ihren Schenkeln und die Schmetterlinge in ihren Eingeweiden brachten sie um ein Haar um den Verstand. Sie musste Remus näher spüren, mehr von ihm fühlen. Schüchtern schob sie beide Hände unter seinen Morgenmantel, streichelte seine Seiten hinauf und ließ ihre Finger auf seine überraschend geschmeidige Brust gleiten. Sein rasender Herzschlag unter ihren Händen verhalf ihrer Erregung zu neuen Höhen._

_Sie hatte schon geglaubt er würde es nie tun, als er sich schließlich doch nach vorn neigte und seine Lippen zaghaft, voll mühsam unterdrückter Leidenschaft auf ihre legte. Sie atmete stockend ein und er nutzte die Gelegenheit um seine Zunge zwischen ihren Lippen hindurch in ihren Mund gleiten zu lassen. Seine Zunge umspielte zärtlich die ihre, stupste und streichelte und es machte sie nur noch wahnsinniger. Nie hatte sie so etwas für möglich gehalten. Ihr ganzer Köper war wie elektrisiert, als er vorsichtig mit der Zungenspitze ihre Mundhöhle erkundete und über ihre Schneidezähne fuhr. Sie konnte gerade noch ein leichtes Wimmern unterdrücken, als er plötzlich ihr Handtuch löste und sie nackt vor ihm stand. Es erregte sie mehr als sie für möglich gehalten hätte. Nach kurzem Zögern entschied sie sich, etwas nachzuhelfen, damit er es sich nicht am Ende noch anders überlegte und zog seine Hüfte an sich, wodurch sie endlich in direkten Kontakt mit ihm kam. Sie wusste nicht recht, ob sie eher erschrocken oder froh darüber sein sollte, dass er offensichtlich genauso erregt war wie sie, nach der harten Männlichkeit zu urteilen, die jetzt fest gegen ihren Oberschenkel gepresst war. _

_Jetzt war es an ihr, seine Lippen zu kosten und seine Zunge in einen erotischen Tanz zu verwickeln. Als ihnen langsam aber sicher der Sauerstoffmangel zu schaffen machte, lösten sie sich kurz schwer atmend voneinander und Remus bedachte sie mit einem Blick, der in Lily eine noch intensivere Hitze aufsteigen ließ, die sich garantiert in wenig schmeichelhaftem Rot in ihrem Gesicht ausdrückte, da war sie sich sicher. Doch Remus schien das nicht so zu sehen. Er stöhnte kaum hörbar und senkte seine Lippen hungrig auf die ihrigen. Hastig schob sie ihm den Bademantel von Schultern, so dass sie nichts mehr trennte, als sie sich völlig ineinander versunken an die kalte, raue Wand gelehnt gegeneinander bewegten. Sie fuhr mit den Händen über Remus vom Dampf feuchte Haut und knabberte an seinem Hals, während sein Mund sich langsam seinen Weg über ihr Schlüsselbein und weiter abwärts bahnte._

Lily wusste, dass sie knallrot sein musste, aber sie konnte die Bilder, die ununterbrochen vor ihrem inneren Auge abliefen, einfach nicht abschalten. Sie goss sich ein Glas kühlen Saft ein und trank einen großen Schluck, aber auch das half nicht wirklich viel. Sie wusste, was jetzt kam und sie wollte hier und jetzt, ausgerechent in der großen Halle beim Frühstück, nicht daran denken, am Ende durchschaute sie noch jemand, aber sie konnte es trotz aller Bemühungen nicht verhindern.

_Obwohl sie es geahnt hatte, war sie dennoch überrascht, als sie plötzlich spürte, wie Remus' Lippen ihre Brüste erreichten. Vielleicht hatte sie es ihm einfach nicht zugetraut, seine Scheu so rasch abzulegen, aber sie wurde eines Besseren belehrt, als er gekonnt ihre Brüste umfasste und leicht massierte, während er seine Lippen federleicht um eine harte Knospe schloss und sofort begann leicht daran zu saugen und hingebungsvoll zu knabbern._

_Falls sie noch irgendwelche Zweifel gehegt hatte, ob sie das Richtige tat, war sie sich jetzt absolut sicher. Sie konnte gar nicht aufhören, selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte. Sie warf den Kopf in den Nacken und bäumte sich ihm verzweifelt entgegen, während er fortfuhr, sie mit seiner rauen Zunge zu verwöhnen. Irgendwie schaffte sie es, eine Hand zwischen sie beiden gleiten zu lassen, um sich bei Remus zu revanchieren. Entschlossen umfasste sie seine pulsierende Männlichkeit und konnte nur mit Mühe ein Keuchen unterdrücken. Er war so groß! Es war faszinierend und beängstigend zugleich. Sie umschloss ihn vollständig mit ihrer kleinen Hand und passte ihr Streicheln dem Rhythmus seiner Zunge an. Seine Zunge arbeitete sich über ihre Brüste wieder vor bis zu ihrem Hals, wo er eine besonders empfindliche stelle unter ihrem Ohr leckte, während sie stöhnend vor beinahe unerträglicher Erregung ihr Gesicht an seiner schulter vergrub. Bald würde sie es nicht mehr aushalten ... Sie nahm seine Hände, legte sie auf ihre Hüfte und schlang dann ein Bein um seine Taille. Er verstand den Wink, hob sie mühelos hoch und hielt sie mit seinem Körper an die Wand gepresst._

Lily begann zu husten, als sie bemerkte, dass mehrere Leute am Tisch sie merkwürdig ansahen, um ihre tomatige Farbe zu kaschieren. Lorienne fächerte ihr Luft zu und Lily trank noch einen Schluck, während sich in ihrem Kopf gnadenlos die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht wie ein Film abspielten. Sie sah, wie sie die Beine um Remus schlang und er nach einer schieren Ewigkeit endlich mit einem geschmeidigen Stoß in sie eindrang. Sie schmeckte nicht den Saft, den sie trank, sondern statt dessen seine feuchten Lippen, wie gestern, als sie sich instinktiv ohne einen bewussten Gedanken ekstatisch aneinander gerieben hatte, bis sie schließlich, als ihr Verlangen gestillt war, erschöpft zu Boden gesunken waren.

Oh Gott, sie musste sofort hier raus.

Sie vertröstete Lorienne auf später mit der Begründung sie müsste sich beeilen, um nicht zu Kräuterkunde zu spät zu kommen, aber in Wirklichkeit fühlte sie sich den Fragen ihrer Freundin einfach im Moment nicht gewachsen. Sie war selbst noch viel zu verwirrt. Was für ein peinlicher Auftritt, die mussten sie jetzt alle für bescheuert halten ... Aber sie hatte es nicht mehr ausgehalten.

Wenn sie jedes Mal so die Fassung verlor, wenn sie Remus über den Weg lief, konnte sie den Rest des Schuljahres vergessen. Früher oder später würde sie sich verplappern und es würde rauskommen, was im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler passiert war.

Und dann traf es sie wie ein Schlag.

Es sollte ja sogar rauskommen, das war der Plan gewesen. Wenn Potter nichts davon erfuhr, was sollte das ganze dann? Aber war das fair gegenüber Remus?


	5. Ärger über Ärger

**A/N: **Hi zusammen, da es gerade gut läuft gleich das nächste chappi, hoffe es gefällt euch! XD Ihr seid hoffentlich noch alle da nach der letzten recht langen Pause... Bitte teilt uns mit, wie ihr es soweit findet! Einfach unten das Knöpfchen drücken ;-)**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

– **Ärger über Ärger –**

Lily hatte sich gerade noch so aus der Großen Halle retten können, aber sie hatte sich schwer getäuscht, wenn sie geglaubt hatte, damit wäre sie ihren Problemen fürs Erste entronnen. Kaum kam sie keuchend hinter dem zweiten Gewächshaus zum stehen und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen, da hörte sie auch schon hinter sich eine belustigte Stimme.

„Na Evans, haben wir uns heute im Dunkeln angezogen?"

Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass es Potter sein würde. Wie war der nur so schnell hier her gekommen? Er schien nicht im mindesten außer Atem zu sein, als wäre er gar nicht gerannt.

„Ich erinnere mich nicht, dass „_wir_" zusammen irgendwo ausgezogen gewesen wären. Das muss sich in deiner Fantasie abgespielt haben, _Potter_."

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was wir in meinen Fantasien so alles spielen, Lilylein. Ich mein ja nur... Ist es neuerdings in Mode, schwarze Spitzenunterwäsche unter weißen Blusen zu tragen?"

Lily sah an sich herunter. Und wurde zum 25. Mal an diesem Morgen knallrot. Nein ... Auch das noch. Tatsächlich zeichnete sich unter der weißen Bluse ihrer Schuluniform mehr als deutlich ihr schwarzer BH ab. Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Sie blickte wieder auf, nur um festzustellen, dass Potters Augen fest auf das durchscheinende Schwarz gerichtet waren. Großartig.

Sie funkelte ihn zornig an. Er wandte den Blick jedoch nicht ab und ein Schauer durchfuhr sie, als er einfach fortfuhr zu beobachten, wie sich ihr Busen mit ihren immer noch keuchenden Atemzügen hob und senkte. Das unheimlichste war, dass dieser Schauer nicht völlig unangenehm war. Sie fand sich selber in diesem Augenblick einfach nur widerlich.

Er grinste anzüglich.

„Na,_ Lily_, versetzt dich meine Aufmerksamkeit so in Aufregung? Hast du schon Hitzewallungen?" fragte er, sicher in Anspielung auf ihren reichlich dunkelroten Farbton.

Wieder kochte Wut in ihr hoch. Das war ja nicht zu fassen. Was der für Nerven hatte. Langsam und mit Bedacht machte sie ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, provokant die Hüften schwingend in der Hoffnung, dass ihn das aus dem Konzept bringen würde.

James wollte sich unter keinen Umständen anmerken lassen, welche Wirkung Lily auf ihn hatte, daher schluckte er trocken und hielt seine Schultasche vor sich, wich aber keinen Millimeter zurück. Sie neigte sich zu ihm vor, bis er ihren Atem an seinen Lippen spüren konnte und sah ihn triumphierend an.

„Ganz offensichtlich bist du hier der Aufgeregte," sagte sie und warf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick auf seine Hose, von der er gedacht hatte, dass seine Tasche sie ausreichend verdeckte.

_Verdammt_...

Lily marschierte schnurstracks an ihm vorbei und zur Vorderseite des Gewächshauses, wo inzwischen auch die anderen Schüler des Kurses einer nach dem anderen eintrafen. Unter ihnen – natürlich – auch Peter, Sirius und ... Remus.

Er wirkte sichtlich nervös und fummelte die ganze Zeit in seiner Schultasche herum, als würde er etwas suchen. Sirius schlenderte lässigen Schrittes auf James zu und rief: „Hey, Alter, da bist du ja. Dachte nicht, dass du es so eilig haben würdest zum Unterricht zu kommen." Dann runzelte er die Stirn, unterbrach sich abrupt und sah James interessiert mit einem nachdenklichen Blick an. Aber es war Peter, der als nächster sprach:

„He, James, was hältst du deine Tasche so komisch? Alles klar mit dir?"

Sirius lachte. „Ja, James, was ist mit dir? Hast du vielleicht zufällig ein kleines „_Problem_"?

„Von wegen klein!" beschwerte sich James.

Peter sah verwirrt aus.

„Vielleicht kann dir unser aller Lieblingsvertrauensschülerin helfen, das Problem zu lösen", grinste Black schmutzig.

James grinste jetzt ebenfalls, in Lilys Richtung. „Ja, Evans, du könntest eigentlich wirklich meine _Anspannung_ beseitigen."

Lily schnaubte. „In deinen Träumen. Du bist geradezu _über_spannt, Potter. Pass bloß auf, dass du nicht eines schönen Tages explodierst ..." Das letzte Wort betonte sie extra stark und beuget sich dabei so nah an ihn heran, dass ihr Knie gegen seine Bücherasche drückte. Völlig unabsichtlich natürlich.

Potter öffnete und schloss den Mund ein paar Mal wie Fisch, bevor er sich zur Schadensbegrenzung entschloss, seinen Freunden ein Zeichen gab und sich ins Gewächshaus begab. Er konnte es trotz allem nicht lassen, ihr über die Schulter noch zu zu rufen:

„Noch nicht, Lilylein. Aber keine Sorge, du wirst die Erste sein, die davon erfährt, wenn es so weit ist. Diese Explosion wird ein Feuerwerk für dich..." Und damit verschwand er lachend im Inneren des Gewächshauses, wo jede Minute der Unterricht beginnen würde.

Gegen ihren Willen war Lily davon beeindruckt, wie leicht er solche peinlichen Situationen wegsteckte. Unsicher sah sie Remus nach, der nach kurzem Zögern auch mitgegangen war. Früher oder später würde sie mit ihm reden müssen.

Wie genau standen sie jetzt eigentlich zueinander? Sie waren wohl kaum ein Paar. Auch wenn sie mit ihm geschlafen hatte. Es wurde ihr langsam erst richtig bewusst, was sie getan hatte. Sie hatte mit Remus geschlafen. Und was das für eine Nacht gewesen war. Sie hatte sich nie träumen lassen, dass er, wenn erst mal richtig auftaute, richtig wild sein konnte. Sie hatte ihn kaum wieder erkannt. Sie hatte wirklich Sex mit ihm gehabt. Mit Remus Lupin. Den sie schon immer ziemlich süß gefunden hatte. Wow. Sie hatte ursprünglich geplant, ihn vielleicht zu küssen, wenn James gerade in der Nähe war. Nun gut, James hatte sie jetzt nicht gesehen, aber das wäre auch zu seltsam gewesen... Dass es so weit gekommen war...

Wenn das nicht Beweis genug war, dass sie an James Potter keinerlei wie auch immer geartetes Interesse hatte. Wobei... Wieso dachte sie jetzt eigentlich an ihn? Sicher, sie wollte durch ihre Beziehung mit Remus beweisen, dass sie kein Interesse an ihm hatte, aber sie benutzte ihn doch auch nicht nur, oder? Sie mochte ihn, das hatte sie schon immer ...

Tief in Grübeleien versunken begab sie sich nun auch in den Unterricht, gerade noch rechtzeitig wie sich zeigte, denn direkt hinter ihr wurde die Tür geschlossen, damit die sensiblen Pflanzen, die sie heute behandeln würden, keine Zugluft abbekamen. Lily stockte der Atem, als sie sah, was es war: die walisische Sumpfalraune, bekannt unter anderem für ihre aphrodisierende Wirkung. Herrje, wie passend.

_Was für ein Tag..._

„...und deshalb sollte man diese Pflanze immer mit großer Vorsicht behandeln. Wie sie sicher demnächst auch in Zaubertränke noch einmal hören werden, können die Wirkungen dieser Wurzel sehr extrem sein, wenn man nicht genau weiß, was man tut." Erläuterte Professor Silestris. „Besonders als Beigabe zu Schlaftränken muss die Sumpfalraune mit äußerster Umsicht behandelt werden..."

Lily sah Potters Bande grinsen und kichern und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war wirklich nicht zu fassen, wie kindisch die waren. Sie konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, worüber die tuschelten.

Sie bemerkte, dass Remus ihr unauffällig hin und wieder Blicke zuwarf. Es prickelte in ihrem Nacken und ein wohliger Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als sie sah, dass seine Wangen einen beinahe unmerklichen Hauch rosa annahmen und er ein winziges halbes Lächeln in ihre Richtung warf, während er die Augen in Richtung Potter und Black verdrehte. Sie musste unwillkürlich grinsen, als sie das sah. Dummerweise bemerkte es auch Professor Silestris.

„Miss Evans, Mr. Lupin, ich muss doch sehr bitten. Sie können ihr Schäkerstündchen gerne auf nach dem Unterricht verlegen. Sie beide finden sich bitte heute Abend um 20 Uhr in der Eingangshalle ein. Von dort werden Sie dann für eine Strafaufgabe abgeholt werden. Von Ihnen beiden hätte ich mehr erwartet, immerhin sollten Sie als Verrtauensschüler ein Vorbild für ihre Mitschüler sein." Professor Sivlestris klackte mit der Zunge und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.

_Nicht zu fassen! Potter und Konsorten quatschen und kichern die ganze Zeit da hinten in der Ecke rum und wenn_ ich _auch nur eine falsche Bewegung mache, muss ich gleich nachsitzen! Hören die Peinlichkeiten heute denn nie auf?!_

Remus sah ähnlich geschockt und zerknirscht aus. Als Lily ihren Blick weiter zu Potter und Black hinüberschweifen ließ, durchfuhr sie gleich der nächste nervöse Stromstoß.

Potter sah Remus mit einem merkwürdig halb neugierigen halb abschätzenden Blick an. Offenbar war ihm irgendetwas aufgefallen. Ob sie wollte oder nicht, jetzt musste sie den Plan wohl durchziehen. Blöd nur, dass sie so weit im voraus gar nicht geplant hatte... Lily verließ beim Klingeln zum Ende der Stunde sofort eilig das Gewächshaus, um sich beim Essen mit Lorienne zu treffen und ihren Rat einzuholen. Den hatte sie jetzt wirklich dringend nötig, besonders da sie am Abend so viel Zeit haben würde, mit Remus zu sprechen.

Remus konnte sich vor Schreck kaum bewegen. Weniger weil er im Unterricht dabei erwischt worden war, wie er abgelenkt war, sondern eher, weil James gesehen haben musste, was oder besser gesagt wer ihn so abgelenkt hatte. Der Blick, den sein schwarzhaariger Freund ihm zuwarf, sprach wahrlich Bände. Ob er ihn durchschaute? Oder war er nur überrascht, dass er nicht aufgepasst und Notizen gemacht hatte, wie sonst immer? Mit einem gemurmelten „Muss vor dem Essen schnell noch in die Bibliothek" entschuldigte er sich direkt nach dem Ende des Unterrichts und flüchtete praktisch vor James' bohrenden Augen.

James sah Remus nach. Was lief da eigentlich? War Remus gerade rot geworden? Steckte er mit Lily unter einer Decke? Er nahm sich vor, das so schnell wie möglich herauszufinden. Am besten noch heute...

* * *

...Trommelwirbel 

Wird James dahinter kommen, was wirklich zwischen Remus und Lilylein läuft?

Wird Lily sich darüber klar werden, was eigentlich ihr Plan ist?

Kann Remus mit seiner Situation umgehen? Was wird er tun?

Erfahrt es im nächsten Kapitel...


	6. Brisante Geheimnisse

**- Kapitel 6 -**

**Brisante Geheimnisse**

Remus saß in der Bibliothek, an Arbeit war jedoch nicht mal im Traum zu denken. Er war immer noch hochrot, entweder weil er den ganzen Weg hierher gerannt war oder weil ihm die grauenhaften endlosen Minuten im Kräuterkundeunterricht nicht aus dem Kopf gingen. Wahrscheinlich beides. Ob er jemals wieder mit Lily würde reden können? Die erste Begegnung nach letzter Nacht war ja großartig verlaufen. Er hatte sie nur angesehen und seine enden hatten gebrannt vor Verlangen. Wenn er so weitermachte, würde James mit Sicherheit Verdacht schöpfen und das durfte unter keinen Umständen passieren. Schon bei dem Gedanken an James' Reaktion verkrampfte sich sein Magen, als würde James persönlich ein Lasso darum zusammenziehen. Was allerdings auch bedeutete, dass sich sein Verhalten Lily gegenüber irgendwie wieder normalisieren musste. Wie sollte er das machen? Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was passiert war. Wie war das passiert?  
Er ging ziellos von einem Regal zum anderen und strich mit dem Zeigefinger über die Buchrücken, ohne die Titel wahrzunehmen, während er Lilys nackte Haut vor sich sah und wieder die feuchte Wärme spürte, die sich wie eine Decke über sie gelegt hatte.  
Es war die umwerfendste Nacht seines Lebens gewesen. Er würde alles dafür geben, das zu wiederholen... Aber er konnte nicht. Das konnte er James unmöglich antun. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Lily sich wahrscheinlich nur hatte hinreißen lassen. Aber sie hatte ihn zuerst geküsst, schon im Korridor ... Vielleicht ... nein. Darauf sollte er lieber gar nicht erst hoffen. Warum musste morgen Vollmond sein? Ausgerechnet zu einer Zeit wenn er sich sowieso schon kaum unter Kontrolle hatte, musste er Lily in so einer Situation begegnen!  
Es brachte einfach nichts, sich noch länger das Hirn zu zermartern. Er musste später mit Lily sprechen und rausfinden, wie sie jetzt zueinander standen. Er musste wissen, wie sie das ganze sah. Bestimmt würde sich ohnehin herausstellen, dass sie es bereute, dann war es besser, die Sache möglichst schnell zu vergessen, bevor die lebhaften Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge zur Gewohnheit wurden und ihn sinnlos folterten...

oOoOoOooOoOooo

Lorienne wusste kaum wie ihr geschah, als Lily sie am Arm aus der Großen Halle zerrte. Der Löffel Suppe, den sie gerade schon halb im Mund hatte fiel klirrend zu Boden. "Was ist?", konnte sie gerade noch rufen, bevor sie durch die Tür und die Treppen hinauf Richtung Bibliothek geschleift wurde. Lily hielt erst inne, als sie in der zu dieser Zeit völlig (oder beinahe) leeren Bibliothek angekommen waren. Wer würde sich schon während des Essens hier aufhalten? Keuchend ließ sie sich an einem Tisch in einer schattigen Ecke nieder und wartete, dass sich Lorienne auch gesetzt hatte.  
"Lori, ich steck in Schwierigkeiten."  
"Was meinst du für Schwierigkeiten? Ist was passiert?"  
"Das kann man wohl sagen. Ich hatte gestern Abend Patruille."  
"Ja und? Das hast du doch extra so arrangiert"  
"Ich hab ihn geküsst."  
Lorienne unterdrückte einen triumphalen Ausruf und begnügte sich mit einem Quietschen, als ihr einfiel, dass Madame Pince nicht weit entfernt an ihrem schreibtisch saß. "Das ist doch super, Lily! Hat James es gesehen?"  
"Nein!" sagte Lily heftiger als Lorienne für nachvollziehbar hielt.  
"Aber das war doch der Sinn der Sache, oder nicht?"  
Lorienne starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, als Lily so rot anlief wie das Tomatenbeet in Gewächshaus sieben. "Lily?" Lorienne grinste breit. "Ist da sonst noch was das du mir nicht erzählst?"  
Lily seufzte. "Kann man so sagen. " Und sie breitete die Begebenheiten im Bad der Vertrauensschüler und gerade in Kräuterkunde in groben Umrissen aus.  
Lorienne lauschte gebannt mit ofenem Mund. "Ist Remus deshalb so schnell abgehauen? Weil es ihm peinlich war dich nach gestern wieder zu sehen?"  
"Keine Ahnung, Lori. Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Wir haben eigentlich keine richtige Beziehung, aber sollte ich so tun als wär nichts? Was sagt man denn zu jemandem mit dem man versehentlich wilden Sex in einem öffentlichen Badezimmer hatte?" zischte Lily mit gesenkter Stimme, falls doch jemand irgendwo in der Nähe war, auch wenn das ziemlich unwahrscheinlich war. Wie aufs Stichwort hörte sie hinter sich ein Knacken und fuhr herum, konnte aber niemanden sehen.  
"Was war das?" flüsterte sie.  
"Nichts, Lililein, du hörst Gespenster. Kein Wunder, wenn sich das rumsprechen würde, wär das DAS Gesprächsthema in der gesamten Schule." Lorienne kicherte.  
"Das ist nicht witzig! Ich mag ihn, ich kann ihn doch nicht die ganze Zeit ausnutzen und ihn dann einfach fallenlassen..."  
"Wo ist das Problem? Das musst du doch gar nicht."  
Lily überlegte fieberhaft. "Eigentlich hast du recht... Aber was ist, wenn er von all dem erfährt? Er würde mich auf ewig hassen."  
"Woher sollte er es erfahren? Außer dir und mir weiß doch keiner davon."  
"Du meinst also, ich sollte mich drauf einlassen?" Lily zögerte immer noch.  
"Klar, warum nicht? - Es sei denn, du willst James tatsächlich nur eifersüchtig machen..." Lorienne ließ das Ende bedeutungsschwer offen.  
"Natürlich nicht!", fauchte Lily.  
"Gut, dann ist das also abgemacht." Lorienne grinste verschwörerisch.  
"Ich rede heute Abend mit Remus. Ich muss ja ohnehin mit ihm nachsitzen..."

oOoOoOooOoOooo

James traute seinen Ohren nicht. Er war Remus in die Bibliothek gefolgt, um herauszufinden, was mit ihm los war, hatte dann aber, als er sich gerade nach Remus umsah, Evans hereinstürmen sehen und sich rasch hinter ein Regal geduckt. Das versprach interessant zu werden.  
Und das war es tatsächlich. Offenbar hatte Lily brisante Geheimnisse, ihr aufgeregtes Flüstern deutete jedenfalls darauf hin. Er schlich sich unauffällig näher an die beiden heran. Er konnte immer noch nicht alles verstehen, aber noch dichter kam er nicht, ohne gesehen zu werden. Er schon ein Buch ein wenig zur Seite, um wenigstens besser sehen zu können.  
Dann traf es ihn wie ein Schlag.  
"Ich hab ihn geküsst."  
Evans hatte ihn geküsst? Wen? Verdammt, wenn sie doch nur etwas lauter reden würde... Lily hatte jemanden geküsst? Das war unmöglich... Es war allgemein bekannt, dass Lily Evans ihm gehörte. Oder nicht ...?  
Lilys Freundin quietschte. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was Lily als nächstes sagte, aber wenn sie wegen ein bißchen Geknutsche schon so rot wurde, war ansonsten wenigsten nichts weiter passiert. Er grinste zufrieden, bis er aus einer Menge unverständlichem Gemurmel und Gezischel heraushörte. "WAS? Ihr habt's im Ernst getan? Wow ..." Evans lief jetzt noch dunkler an. James lauschte angestrengt, aber so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte bei der Lautstärke kein Wort verstehen. Es war, als wäre er von einem Zug überrollt worden. Evans hatte es getan? Mit wem? Er machte unwillkürlich einen Schritt nach hinten und stieß mit dem Rücken an ein Regal. Sofort blieb er bewegungslos stehen, aber das Gespräch einige Meter von ihm entfernt war jetzt so leise, dass er es sich sparen konnte zuzuhören.  
Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis die beiden Mädchen die Bibliothek verließen, aber James blieb reglos stehen, auch als sich die Tür schon längst hinter den beiden geschlossen hatte.  
Es war völlig ausgeschlossen? Wer war es?!

* * *

A/N: Kurz, aber immerhin! XD

Wird James rausfinden, wer es war? Die Fortsetzung ist schon in Arbeit!


	7. Bekanntmachung

**Wichtige A/N:**

Liebe Leser,

leider müssen wir mitteilen, dass diese Story abgebrochen wird. Sie müsste dringend überarbeitet werden, aber wir kommen einfach nicht dazu, was dran zu machen und es wäre unfair, euch Hoffnungen zu machen. Sie bleibt noch ein paar Tage hier stehen, danach wird sie gelöscht.

Danke an alle Kommischreiber für die Unterstützung! X)

Falls jemand die Story zu ende schreiben will, nur zu, bedient euch!


End file.
